Destiny Of An Angel
by Diathorn
Summary: The sequel to Conforming To The Penalty. It has been 17 years since the end of Conforming and now Seraph Valentine, daughter of Vincent and Yuffie, takes center stage. Seraph faces untold horrors and makes friends and enemies, and that's just at school.
1. Happy Day Despite School

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to get this out and I'm even sorrier since I'm not going to be able to get a lot more out real soon. But so long as I bring it out I suppose. And here's some semi-irrelevant ultra-hyper-mega-supreme good news. As of Wednesday the 22nd of October(actually it was a few days before this), I have learned that Square Enix is redoing Final Fantasy VII for the PS2. It also includes an hour-long movie called "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children." It's gonna be so sweet! I hope they put in some CGs with Vincent and Yuffie. Back to the matter on hand. I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, locations, etc. I do own Seraph Valentine, a host of other charaters that are not announced in this chapter and a few key storyline items that can't be even postulated at this time. Cas owns himself and his "ride."  
  
Ch. 1 Happy Day Despite School  
  
"Seraph! Wake up, its time for school. Seraph? Wake up now are I'll come up there and wake you myself! You hear me? I expect you down in five minutes."  
  
Seraph Kisaragi Vincent buried her head further into her pillow. She did not want to go to her first day of high school. She wanted to remain home schooled by her mom and dad. They were the coolest parents ever, even if they were a bit weird. But her dad wanted her to get a real education, as opposed to combat training. Might as well as wake up, she thought gloomily. From downstairs drifted the smell of pancakes. That woke her up. Her mom's Wutai Flapjacks Supreme were worth the trouble. Picking herself up Seraph walked over to her closet and opened it.  
  
Seraph sorted through her wardrobe. And first she was trying to find an outfit that was perfect for best first impressions, but eventually she turned it down. Partly because it wouldn't be her and more importantly, she couldn't find a match for her shoes. Seraph finally decided on her favorite outfit: a long sleeved silver shirt, a black duster with matching pants. Seraph slipped on a pair of matching mithril bracelets that she had received for her birthday and fixed them that they held her shirt sleeves in place. Looking in the mirror in her room, Seraph made sure her hair was just as she liked it; most of it was free in the back except for two locks that just seemed to like hanging around her face.  
  
Now dressed, Seraph raced downstairs. She stopped to look at the pictures that hung over the banister. A few were odd snapshots of Wutai, her mother's hometown. There were a few portraits of just her mom or dad. The last one was a family photo that was taken a few years ago. She was sitting in a chair wearing a kimono her mother made for her. It looked a lot like Mom's but it was the colors were a lot darker. Seraph was startled out of her memories by her mother.  
  
"Hey Seraph! Get your, hey there you are. I thought you were still upstairs."  
  
"I was. Then I smelled pancakes! Are they ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, they're ready. Better hurry, or your father will have finished them all off by now."  
  
Giggling fiercely, Seraph jumped the last stairs and hurried into the kitchen. Her dad was reading a newspaper, his pancakes untouched, let alone hers.  
  
"Morning Dad!"  
  
"Morning Seraph. Sleep well?"  
  
"Sure. Like a log after a coffee binge."  
  
"Nervous about school?"  
  
"Duh. Never been to school before. Wish I didn't have to go."  
  
"Wishing won't help. You'll just have to live with it. Then you'll make some friends and really enjoy yourself. Plus there'll be real cute guys."  
  
"Mom, stop it. Aren't you a little old for that?"  
  
"I am not. Keep me inform about the good ones."  
  
"Yuffie." Vincent said warningly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm happily married. (Quietly) Take photos."  
  
"Mom! I will not. (Quietly) Where's the camera?"  
  
"I hid it from you two."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
"So, Dad?"  
  
"Yes Seraph?"  
  
"When's my sword gonna be ready?"  
  
"Sword? What sword?"  
  
"(Oh crap) I don't know Seraph. Yuffie I'll explain if you give me the chance. Please give me a chance. Why won't you give me a chance?"  
  
"Shut up and out with it."  
  
"I helped Seraph design a sword?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I helped our sweet, innocent daughter create a weapon of mass destruction?"  
  
"Better. Why Vincent? I thought we discussed this. No weapons until she gets her drivers permit."  
  
"But Mom, you won't let me get my permit."  
  
"You stay out of this. Who's making it?"  
  
"A friend of mine. He's doing it as a favor."  
  
What possessed you to do this?"  
  
"It was a good daddy-daughter bonding project?"  
  
"Damn you. You had to throw in the bonding part didn't you. You know I can't argue against that and not look like the bad guy. You are so going to get it when she leaves."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but I'm late for school."  
  
"Vincent, as punishment, you take her."  
  
"I do have to be at H.Q. for duty. I'll be nowhere near Kalm High. What about you?"  
  
"Today's my day off, I'm not doing nothing no how."  
  
"Well what are going to do?"  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"If that's another salesman."  
  
"Seraph, better get a shovel, there's a grave that needs to be dug."  
  
"She wouldn't really kill anyone, would she?"  
  
Vincent withdrew into his own little world for a moment. Seraph blinked and snapped her fingers. With a start, Vincent came back from wherever he went.  
  
"No, of course not. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I think the grave will be for me to sleep in tonight."  
  
"Again? Every time you two have an argument, you sleep in a coffin six feet under. Why is that?"  
  
"Force of habit."  
  
"You're lucky Cas. I would have slit your throat if you tried to sell me something. You won't believe it Vince, Cas is here."  
  
"Hello Cas, what a coincidence."  
  
"Uncle Cas! How are you?"  
  
"I love this kid. Wow you have gotten bigger since I was here last. A lot cuter too. I bet the boys don't leave you alone."  
  
"I wish. These two won't let me go out and have some fun on my own."  
  
"You can't wreak global havoc when your parents are watching over your shoulder."  
  
"You came for a reason Cas?" Yuffie said pointedly, brandishing a spatula like it was her Conformer.  
  
"I just happened to be in the neighborhood. So how are things going for everyone?"  
  
"H.Q. is keeping me busy. There's a lot of new monsters out there. Someone has to take care of them."  
  
"At least you're keeping busy. Yuffie?"  
  
"Same here. I'm just lucky that I can take his days off."  
  
"How about you Sera?" Cas said using his pet name for Seraph.  
  
"Starting school."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Anything I can do to help? Bomb? Monster attack? Both? If you can think of something, I can probably make it happen."  
  
"Not this time Cas. I still remember what happened on her sixth birthday. We had to move after that."  
  
"Well how about a lift? My ride is just outside."  
  
"It wouldn't be a hassle for you, would it?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Oh good. Well off with you two. Have a nice day at school."  
  
Yuffie proceeded to usher Cas and Seraph out of the house and slammed the door. Cas scratched his head before turning to Seraph.  
  
"Let me guess, Vincent annoyed Yuffie over something?"  
  
"Bulls eye."  
  
"Better hurry then. So which way is your school?"  
  
"Uncle Cas, you'll never change."  
  
"I'm serious. I don't know which way to go. I can follow maps, just not over distances."  
  
"Over there." Seraph said, pointing south. "It's the Kalm High School."  
  
"Alright then. Hey Bolt! Over here!"  
  
From a distance a loud roar could be heard. With a thundering crash, a Vlakarados ran towards them. Seraph braced herself to dodge, but Cas stood still. The Vlakarados skidded to a halt in front of the two. Cas calmly walked up to the beast and patted it's head.  
  
"Good boy. Well? Times wasting away. I'll give you a boost."  
  
Seraph timidly walked up to the creature. The Vlakarados stiffened for some reason and so did Seraph. Then it stretched it's legs and bent down to Seraph's level.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't bite. And eat you anyway."  
  
"That's so reassuring."  
  
There was probably no real reason to be scared. If Cas said it was his ride, then it was his ride and probably not dangerous. Seraph climbed up and sat in the curve of it's back. Cas climbed up after her and sat behind her.  
  
"Let's go Bolt."  
  
Cas lightly kicked Bolt's sides and it went off like a rocket. It was an amazingly smooth ride for so large a creature and Seraph started to enjoy herself. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"So, what you doing round here Uncle Cas?"  
  
"I think you're old enough to just call me Cas."  
  
"Alright Cas. Anything up?"  
  
"Just going to my new job. I have a teaching position at Kalm High School."  
  
"Cool. What class?"  
  
"Ancient history."  
  
"Really old or the Cetra?"  
  
"A little of both. You learn about the Cetra you have to learn about ancient times."  
  
"Can I join your class?"  
  
"It's a little late in the year for new students. But then again, I don't have too many students now, at least according to the roster. I'm sure I can talk the principal into it. What about your other classes?"  
  
"I think I'll take the general stuff. But I heard there's a materia class, so I'll at least try for that."  
  
"I heard about that. I think the school's looking for a new teacher or two. Last materia teacher couldn't quite control his spells. And the gym teacher quit for some reason. Bad year I think. I wonder who they'll find to replace them?"  
  
"You make it sound like you know already."  
  
"Well, I know the two other applicants for the jobs, so I guess I do know."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"What? And ruin the surprise? I think not. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."  
  
"How much further till we get there?"  
  
"How far have we gone?"  
  
"Ten miles, maybe."  
  
"Then ten miles less than we started from. I'd say about five more minutes before we hit the city limits."  
  
"Good. I can't wait to see it."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"'Five more minutes?'"  
  
"Sue me."  
  
"There it is! Things really have changed from what mom and dad have told me."  
  
The little town of Kalm had indeed grown. Since Meteor, even though it had been stopped, had destroyed a majority of Midgar, a lot of people had decided to move to Kalm. It didn't help that the WDO made Kalm it's international headquarters. So the entire town had to grow to meet the new population. Initially Reeve, the de facto leader of Shin Ra, had tried to rebuild Midgar, but when it became obvious that doing so was almost impossible, the focus changed to making a new home. The vast majority of "Neo-Midgar," as Kalm was jokingly called, was made from scraps of old Midgar. From what Seraph knew, her high school was made mostly from the old number 1 Mako reactor.  
  
Cas slowed Bolt to a stop and hopped off. He offered his hand and Seraph took and landed neatly besides Cas. They were still a way off from school.  
  
"Why we stop?"  
  
"Don't want to cause a problem with Bolt here. The school knows about him and won't hurt him, but the rest of the town is another matter. I just don't want to lose this guy. It takes a lot to train a Vlakarados. And I owe you for your last birthday. I wouldn't be a very good godfather if I didn't shower you in gifts now and again.  
  
"So what I do I get?"  
  
"This! The sword you requested. Forgive my presumption but I've named it the One Wing."  
  
"One Wing?"  
  
"It'll make sense when you see it. I named it because that's what's on it."  
  
Cas pulled a katana out of his cloak. Seraph started to wonder at how Cas could fit a katana in his cloak without it being obvious before she remembered that this was Cas and odd things were expected. It was a fairly long katana, more than four feet long. It was wrapped in black silk and tied with silver string. Cas handed it to Seraph who gleefully opened it up. Seraph gasped at it's beauty. The blade was a flawless steel-blue, almost perfectly straight, but maintained a graceful curve. The edge was a one-piece insert of pure crystal that flowed back into the blade. The hilt was bent forward just before the pommel. And just as advertised, the guard was made to look like a single graceful wing that flowed into the blade itself.  
  
"This is great! I didn't know anyone could make anything like this anymore!"  
  
"Not just anyone can. I made it myself, from three very powerful weapons."  
  
"What did you make this from? It's great!" Seraph asked gleefully, taking a few practice swings.  
  
"The hilt, guard and pommel were made from the Princess Guard, the edge was from the Ultima Weapon and the blade itself was part of the Masamune."  
  
"Aren't those like the most powerful weapons ever created?"  
  
"So they say."  
  
"How'd you make these?"  
  
"Trade secret. Can't tell anyone."  
  
"Hmph. Alright then. But what about materia? I don't see any materia slots."  
  
"There aren't any. The thing is, is that any materia slots would actually disrupt the flow of power within the sword. I mean, the spiritual balance of the sword is so delicate that even fighting while holding back could shatter it."  
  
"'Shatter?' How's that possible? Swords don't just shatter."  
  
"But people can. And that sword can almost be considered human."  
  
"Is this going to be like one of those 'spirit imbued into a weapon' things? Cuz' that would kinda suck. Even more for whoever lost their spirit."  
  
"Hardly. It's more like the weapons picked up on their owner's emotions and stuff. Such bonds are hard to break. Although it does often lead to problems. And I think I just heard the warning bell ring. We'd better hurry. I'll see you later."  
  
Cas ran off in one direction. Seraph smiled and headed towards what looked like the administration office.  
  
"No materia slots? He probably just forgot."  
  
End of Chapter One. Let me know what ya'll think y'hear? And here's a question for any reviewers: What do you think of Final Fantasy VII being redone for the PS2? 


	2. A Normal Day At Work

I don't have the creativity to come up with anything witty right now, so I'll just say I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, events, circumstances, etc. I do own Seraph Valentine, so there.  
  
Ch. 2 A Normal Day At Work  
  
Vincent walked into his office. His side of the office was fairly empty, partially due to his Spartan nature. It also might have been because that he shared his office with his wife Yuffie and she was the one that kept mementos and "borrowed" stuff from Vincent's side. Vincent was starting to settle into his chair when Reno popped his head in.  
  
"Hey Mr. Valentine? You're wanted on line one. And did you have to wear that to work? We do have a dress code ya know."  
  
The proper attire for any World Democratic Order employee, as stated in the handbook, was a navy blue suit and tie. The dress code in question was never enforced by anyone at any time. As of such, Vincent's normal attire of red and black was nominally ignored, except by Reno who liked to annoy everyone about it. In fact in Vincent's division, the Shadow Guards, the only people who actually did follow the dress code on a regular basis were Reno, Elena and Reeve. But Reno was typically inebriated while dressing himself and Reeve always wore his favorite Hawaiian shirt on casual Fridays.  
  
"I know and apparently so do you. May I inquire as to whether or not you just woke up and came to work, or did you think first?"  
  
"Just because I crashed at a friends house for the night after drinking doesn't mean... I lost where I was going with this one."  
  
"Then we can rule out the second one."  
  
"I take offense to that!"  
  
"You should. That skirt isn't your color."  
  
"It isn't a skirt, it's a kilt!"  
  
"Kilts are tartan, that's pink."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Right now I'd be surprised if you were wearing your own underwear."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
The comment caught Reno by surprise. Reno turned around and did something Vincent couldn't, nor wanted to, see. Reno turned back around and took on a cocky tone.  
  
"Hah! These are my own boxers! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"You sad little freak. You have to check."  
  
Vincent stood up and walked out. But not before pushing the still laughing Reno out of the way and into a trash bin.  
  
"You called Reeve?"  
  
"I do have a title Vincent. I am to be addressed as President Reeve at the very least."  
  
Vincent blinked once, slowly.  
  
"You called Reeve?"  
  
"And I keep trying. Fine then, we have a rather difficult mission for you today, an undercover one, should take a couple of months at the least. And tell Yuffie that all vacations have been put on hold."  
  
"She's not going to like that."  
  
"Wait until she hears what she has to do. Your mission is to take positions as teachers at Kalm High school. I want you to observe the students there. We just put an operative in place. There are many new monsters suddenly appearing as if from nowhere and our intelligence has locked it down to Kalm High. We think a teacher or possibly students are involved in this. I wish I could tell you more but whoever they are they have some very strong counter-intelligence going on. All signs point to Shin Ra scientists gone AWOL. We need to stop whoever is involved and put an end to this monster creation."  
  
"Why me and Yuffie? There are bound to be better intrusionists then us available."  
  
"There were. They were the ones that got us this much information. Worse yet was that someone knew who they were and literally sent them back in pieces. Of the four operatives that we sent one came back ripped the shreds, the second was pounded into a near liquefied state, the third was brought back in a basket in ten separate pieces, and the last just plain confused the coroner. It looked like they had died while having nightmare or something."  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"Well the body was contorted and the face..." Reeve shuddered at the memory.  
  
"This is deja vu. I want the coroner's report ASAP. And everything Yuffie and I will need."  
  
"You seem interested all of a sudden."  
  
"My daughter is going to Kalm High school. I need to be there to help her. And I have a feeling I know what killed your men."  
  
"And you're not going to tell what you think."  
  
"Assumption is the first step into a shallow grave."  
  
"You'd be the expert on that one, wouldn't you? Everything will be ready in one hour. You will then be taken to Kalm High school for your first class. You have until that time to call Yuffie and inform her of this new assignment. And tell her that I said she isn't allowed to take your days off. Dismissed." 


	3. First Day

This will be the last chapter for a while. I haven't been feeling up to writing lately. I hope I can come up with something soon. At least something other than for the end. The Copyright stuff I'll deal with at the end.  
  
Ch. 3 First Day  
  
Seraph hurried from the administration office with her list of classes. She was glad she had gotten most of her choices on classes. Her schedule was a little different then she had expected though. Seraph had thought she would go to a class, stay there for an hour and then go to the next. But Kalm seemed to want to try a new schedule out. Now Seraph went to a class for almost the whole day, barring lunch and P.E. Then the next day she would go to her second class and so on for the rest of the week. It might have seemed odd to some people, but it was rather efficient. Seraph looked around for room 127. She was in the mid 250's. The major problem with Kalm High was that it was planned for growth, so when it said 256 it didn't mean second floor room 56, it meant the 256th room in the building.  
  
Seraph wandered around for what seemed like an eternity. Seraph had wanted to have as much time to look around as possible so she had told her Mom and Dad that school started an hour earlier. From what she could tell, the hour probably wasn't going to be enough. She was so busy looking at her student map (which was no help for finding anything except evacuation points) that she didn't notice the foot sticking out to trip her. When Seraph tripped on it she reacted quickly. Dropping her papers, she put her free left hand down to the ground and pushed against it. Using the momentum from her fall and the push, Seraph somersaulted and landed in perfect grace. Turning around, Seraph grasped her sword hilt just in case of trouble. Now in front of her where five teens her own age. They all had the look of bullies and they were all armed with a myriad of weapons. The leader, a heavy-set boy with a serrated blade, stepped forward.  
  
"Oops. Sorry about that. You see, my friend Joun here, he can't control himself at times. Ain't that right Joun?"  
  
A tiny, slim kid hopped up and down with a maniacal look on his face.  
  
"That's right boss."  
  
"Yeah see. And all of us, being the tight knit friends we are, are trying to help him get better."  
  
"Just get to the point already. I'm trying to find my first class."  
  
"'Trying to find my first class.'" Joun mocked in a high tone. "High and mighty aren't we?"  
  
"No need to get uppity little miss. I'd hate to have to cut up a cute face like yours."  
  
"If you idiots aren't getting to the point I'll just leave."  
  
"Alright then sweetie. Give us all your money and you can leave here in one piece."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah. If we want anything else, we'll just come round again sometime."  
  
"Not what I asked. Are you done?"  
  
"I did say there was no need to get uppity didn't I?"  
  
"According to your plan, you're not going to leave until you've either taken my money, or you've pummeled me into the ground."  
  
"Catches on quick, doesn't she?"  
  
"I might as well as end it quickly."  
  
Seraph pulled out the One Wing. She took quick inventory of her surroundings. Then Seraph locked onto her targets. Five close together and one far behind them. Against bullies, as her father had always told her, first try a psychological blow first so as to test their mettle. Seraph ran forward and cut upwards against the leader's sword and jumped back to where she was standing. Obviously the gang had completely missed it, until the leader suddenly noticed that for a serrated edge, his sword was rather lacking in that proper distinction. Now it looked more like a blade that had had it's edge completely cut off. The above edge was imbedded in the ceiling. The gang's ranks broke fast and they all ran. Right into the sixth person.  
  
Seraph picked up her scattered papers and sheathed her sword. Standing up, Seraph turned to face the sixth person who was standing in front of her. Seraph looked over the boy's shoulder at the unconscious gang members. Seraph faced the boy. He was her height and of similar build. His brown hair and hazel eyes both seemed to flash blood red every so often. His clothes were simple enough to be almost bland, but looked battle ready. He was leaning on a heavy-looking sword, staring at her with a questioning look. He held out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Did you have to knock 'em all out?"  
  
"My job."  
  
"Will I get k.o.'ed if I ask just what that is?"  
  
"I patrol the halls, try to stop these guys from causing too much trouble."  
  
Seraph shook the proffered hand.  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"You seem quite capable of taking care of yourself to me." He said gazing up at the blade edge still embedded in the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm new here so I don't know my way around all that well. Could you tell me where classroom 127 is?"  
  
"Odd coincidence. That's my Monday classroom. It's too far out of my way right now. You just follow me and we'll end up there eventually."  
  
Seraph shrugged and followed the boy on his rounds. Something about him was weird. He just seemed so impersonal and yet familiar. Seraph searched her memory. She couldn't place his face to anyone she knew as a child, but then again that was years ago. Maybe a name would help.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said what's your name?"  
  
"Guine, San Guine."  
  
"San. San, San, San, San, San."  
  
"You have a problem with my name?"  
  
"No, it just sounds so familiar."  
  
"What's your name, if I my so ask?"  
  
"Seraph Valentine. Where did I hear that name?"  
  
"Don't worry. It'll come back to you. Come on. I'm almost finished anyway."  
  
A while later.  
  
"Well, I'm done." San said, consulting his watch. "I'll show you to class now."  
  
"Good. This was getting boring."  
  
"You could have wandered around on your own."  
  
"I don't think so. My dad once told me never to say no when a good person is offering their help."  
  
"What makes you say I'm a good person?"  
  
"You are doing these rounds. And the strong silent type doesn't fit with 'evil.'"  
  
"You're odd."  
  
"And you're not? What? You have a problem with a girl that looks this good and doesn't giggle like an idiot at everything?"  
  
San stopped and sighed. He turned around and looked as though he was going to say something. Seraph stopped as well and leaned forward, her hands behind her back. Seraph smiled mischievously and winked. San stiffened.  
  
"Well? Something to say San?" Seraph said in a sultry voice.  
  
San flinched as if he had been struck in the face, blushed fiercely and turned back around. He continued walking, albeit stiffly and fairly uncertainly. He kept almost hitting things. Despite San's newfound sense of bad equilibrium, they made their way to the first class.  
  
I don't own nothing that's already owned by Square Enix. I do own Seraph Valentine and San Guine. Here's a trivia question for all you VII fans out there. What Limit Break has the most amount of possible hits? Answer on your reviews. 


	4. Class Is In Session

Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to write this stuff out. I'm in the middle of trying to get a job and I'm working on about 5 or 6 other major stories as well as this one. I'm really trying to write all this stuff out and upload it, but it's hard to find the time. In case anyone was really interested in the trivia question: "What Limit Break has the most amount of possible hits?" The answer was Cid Highwinds "Highwind" at 24 hits. There was an aurguement over Squall's Lionheart, but it was ruled that the Renzokuken was not part of the actual Limit Break. Before I forget, I own no characters at this moment other than San Guine and Seraph Valentine. Cas owns himself and has the receipt to prove it. Everyone else of any actual value (incidental characters don't count) belong to Square Enix.  
  
"There you are Mr. Guine. You're later then usual. I would have marked you absent if I didn't know for sure that you were in fact here. Please sit down, the lesson is about to begin."  
  
San made his way to a seat in the far back. Seraph walked timidly into the classroom. No one seemed to notice her. It was a large classroom, which spoke highly of the designer's ability to plan for the future. There were about twenty other students in various seats. The teacher was standing at a podium, pouring over some note. Seraph couldn't see his face. Seraph coughed loudly to get the teacher's attention, but to no avail. In the back, San shook his head and made a noise of exasperation. Instantly, the teacher's head shot up.  
  
"Something to say Mr. Guine?"  
  
"New student." San said pointing at Seraph, who was still in the doorway.  
  
"So you are right. Come in Miss?"  
  
"Valentine. My name is Seraph Valentine." Seraph walked in and bowed in greeting in proper Wutai fashion.  
  
"Very good Miss Valentine. I told you I'd see you again."  
  
Seraph looked out of the corner of her eye. Cas smiled approvingly before addressing the class.  
  
"This is Miss Seraph Valentine. Let us all make her feel comfortable and at ease here. Let's see where we can put you. Well, since you seem to know our Mr. Guine, you can sit next to him."  
  
Seraph made her way to the back where San was sitting. She sat down in her seat. Seraph looked towards the front of the class. Cas was grinning broadly and looking in her direction. Seraph wondered what was up, but then noticed that Cas was really looking at San. Seraph looked at San. He had a pained look on his face. Seraph caught his eye. San managed to convey the message 'he's doing it to me again' with his eyes. Seraph put on a thoughtful face and then winked at San again. San blushed again and stared forward.  
  
Seraph walked out of the girl's locker room in her gym outfit, a whit and red long sleeved shirt and shorts. A little bit much for her tastes, but they were the gym uniform. Cas' class was rather fun. He kept the class paying attention by asking questions that required thought and opinions. And Seraph couldn't see how anyone could fail his class. Cas kept giving points to everyone for almost everything. Even talking during one of his lectures were allowed, so long as Cas got to join in. I hope the rest of my classes can be like that, Seraph thought. Probably not. Seraph stepped out onto the field and stood a little ways away from the other students. Seraph looked around. The females students were huddled in groups, gossiping about something or other. Most of the boys were stretching. San was standing against the wall a bit further down the line from where Seraph was. As Seraph watched, two girls timidly walked up to San. There was a brief conversation and then one of the girls burst into tears and ran off. The other shouted something at San before chasing after her friend. Intrigued, Seraph approached San, who was looking somewhat perturbed.  
  
"Something wrong San?"  
  
"I have no clue as to what happened."  
  
"Neither do I. Tell me."  
  
"She asked if I was busy Friday."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"'Might be, why?'"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"She asked if I wanted to go out on a date."  
  
"You're awfully slow about this. Will I have to drag everything out of you? Don't answer that. So then what?"  
  
"I said 'with who?'"  
  
"Are you sure you're old enough for high school? Either that or you really are just that slow. So after the obvious 'me of course' statement, what did you say to screw things up?"  
  
"I didn't screw things up. I just said that I considered my routine training more important than going out on a date. What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Have you no consideration of a women's feelings?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seraph and San looked up at where the voice was coming from. An old man's head was poking over the side of the locker room roof. The old man somersaulted off the edge, landed and spun on his heel to face the two. Seraph could tell that he was a man of great stature, or at least he was in his youth. He leaned heavily on a cane. His left arm, leg and most of the left side of his face was covered by prosthetics. They seemed to drag him down quite a bit. His voice was reedy and he rasped occasionally.  
  
"You, young man, should learn to pay attention to how people act. I think you need a lesson on chivalry, so ten laps around the track I should think would do it. The rest of you." He said, addressing the rest of the class. "As soon as he finishes, we'll start on our first activity. The fine and most ancient sport of dodgeball. Any complaints can be made while you join our friend in his ten laps."  
  
A while later.  
  
"Good game everyone! Go hit the showers, or whatever it is that you young people do these days."  
  
Seraph started towards the locker room before a question came to her.  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hate to ask but, you never said your name."  
  
"No, I'm sure I did."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"I'll fix that right now. Hey everybody! In case ya want to know, I'm Mr. Toulb! There, that better young lady?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Mr. Toulb. See ya!"  
  
Seraph ran into the locker room.  
  
"See you, Seraph."  
  
Seraph finished the rest of school and got a ride with Cas back home. Cas left soon after, saying his home was a ways north. Seraph dumped her backpack onto the entryway and kicked off her shoes.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Only silence greeted her. This wasn't all that odd, her parents were usually not home at this time, except that it was Mom's day off. Seraph just shrugged. She's probably out shopping, she thought. Going into the kitchen, Seraph made herself a sandwich and a glass of milk. Going back to the foray, she rooted through her backpack and found her homework assignment. She was finished with her homework before she finished her sandwich. With nothing else to do, Seraph watched TV until she felt like going to sleep. Looking at the clock in her room Seraph realized it was nearly ten.  
  
"Where did those two go? They should have called if they were going to be late. Sometimes parents can be so irresponsible."  
  
Seraph fell asleep and dreamed of a dark man and an evil-looking Chocobo that was attacking San.  
  
That would be the end of that chapter. Let me know what you think in any way you want. Just no questioning my sanity. I get enough of that from my friends and family. Here's another trivia question: According to my story, at this time, how old is Vincent Valentine? The answer in my next chapter. 


	5. ChoKobOh?

I'm back! Sorry I'm taking so long to write this. I'm kinda out of my "Equinox." I just seem to have problems writing every six months or so then it's followed by extreme creative energy. The same thing happened with Conforming To The Penalty. Again I own no charaters that posses the little Copyright symbol after their names, except Seraph and San. And for those who are still interested in the trivia question the answer is: 85. 67 during Conforming to the Penalty, plus 18 years, that makes it 85. Guess Yuffie really is into older men.  
  
San woke up. Then he wished he hadn't. He had had that dream again. The dream in which something was trying to call him. Something too big to comprehend, but too small to hear.  
  
"Why do I have to deal with this stuff?"  
  
Only the silence answered. The peaceful quiet was interrupted after a few minutes by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey! You awake in there San?"  
  
"Shut up! I'm awake!"  
  
"Good. I have to run a little errand this morning. I'll meet you at school. Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
San eventually wandered downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"This isn't going to be a good day."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Good morning sunshine" Seraph chirped happily.  
  
"Not you. What? Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"Of course not San," Seraph said sitting down in the seat adjacent to him. "I just happened to get the same class as you."  
  
"Twice is coincidence."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"An old saying. 'Once is chance, twice is coincidence and three times is destiny."  
  
"That sounds romantic. Wouldn't have figured you to be the type."  
  
"This isn't going to be a good day."  
  
"Where's the teacher? I don't see anyone."  
  
"They're late."  
  
"Not anymore. Look."  
  
The teacher did indeed choose to enter at that precise moment. She was a medium height woman with a killer figure. And she knew it too, obviously. All things considered the short gray skirt and white blouse made her look like a corporate secretary. The huge ill-fitting studded metal bracelet on her left arm was offsetting to the whole design.  
  
"Good morning class" she said in a smoke and honey voice. "I'm your new Materia teacher Ms. Sairiki. I'm here to teach you everything you need to know about Materia in all it's many forms. A few ground rules. Number one: I hold all the Materia unless you're using it. Number two: If you want to use my Materia you wear this." Ms. Sairiki brandished the bracelet. "You break this you will pay, severely. It belonged to an old friend I lost long ago. Number three: I can be fun until someone annoys me. Number four: do not annoy me. Well, that's enough for rules. How about we get down to business, shall we? Open your textbooks to page 145 and we'll learn about Fire spells."  
  
"Ms. Sairiki?"  
  
"Yes, um, Laurn?" Ms. Sairiki said glancing at chart on her desk.  
  
"We haven't been issued textbooks yet."  
  
Seraph looked down at her own textbook, "Materia and Spells" before her, the one that was issued to her and everyone else as they had walked in the door. Laurn was just trying to get out of an assignment. Ms. Sairiki seemed not to notice the classes sudden attempt to hide their own copies. Seraph did notice that one of the Materias on the bracelet started to glow.  
  
"If that's so I had best read it aloud to you then Mr. Laurn. If you had a textbook you would see that it reads that 'one doesn't need to create a huge blast of fire if a small one will suit your purposes.' A case-in-point to this would be me setting your hair on fire for trying to deceive your teacher."  
  
Laurn at this point realized that his head was, indeed, on fire.  
  
"Now if you could kindly put out your own head and pull out your textbook things will go much smoother from here on out."  
  
Laurn finally manage to put out the fire, with help from a fellow student wielding a fire extinguisher. While this was happening, Ms. Sairiki smiled and waited.  
  
"Now if you all can turn to page 145, or perhaps you would like to test my skills with multiple castings?"  
  
To say the least, for the rest of the year, no one ever forgot their books for Ms. Sairiki's class.  
  
Later at Gym  
  
"Today we'll all just take it easy and just do twenty laps."  
  
There was a chorus of groans from the assembled students.  
  
"What? Twenty too much? Alright, I'll make it easy on you."  
  
Walking over to the equipment shed, Mr. Toulb stared to toss medicine balls out at a surprising rate.  
  
"Thirty laps and you'll each be carrying one of these. Any more complaints and you can carry two apiece. And the same thing will go for anymore complaints. You should consider yourself lucky. When I was training under Shin Ra I had to do fifty laps, with two medicine balls, skipping the entire time. You kids these days think you got it so easy. Why I remember this one time in boot camp..."  
  
And so Mr. Toulb entertained all those who came within earshot, and since he was shouting that included everyone, about how he and his company had had to navigate a mine-laden obstacle course while carrying a over-fed Chocobo. Spirits were dark and morale effectively crushed, more-so after the rain started.  
  
"How can this get any worse?"  
  
"Trust me Seraph you don't want to know."  
  
San had managed to catch up with Seraph, despite it being the twenty-fifth lap, with a clear breath.  
  
"How can running laps, in the rain, with heavy balls get any worse?"  
  
"You know Toulb's Chocobo story?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Try forty laps, over hurdles, with a young Chocobo on your back, in the snow."  
  
"This is the part where you say you're joking."  
  
"Every winter for five years."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"While wearing nothing but a kilt."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"No, I'm joking."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seraph was so surprised by this revelation that she fell flat on her face. Picking herself up with a great deal of pain and embarassment, Seraph started up after San with the general intent to smash his face into the ground and on through to Wutai.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
San suddenly stopped and walked over to a set of bleachers and sat down. Seraph followed, still intent on smashing San.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't hit you with this very heavy blunt instrument of pain."  
  
"I figured you needed a hand."  
  
"Ya know what? You have a very strange way of dealing with people."  
  
"Maybe other people react strangely to me."  
  
"Brain is tired right now. No need thinking. Answer question or smash."  
  
"I just said all that to take your mind off the situation."  
  
"Now do you have anything to take my mind off of hitting you?"  
  
"I do. Class is over."  
  
Mr. Toulb had snuck up behind Seraph and grabbed the medicine ball with his right hand.  
  
"I'll put this away while you two go get changed. And since you two are the only ones who finished today, you have tomorrow off. The rest of you will take off where you left off!"  
  
Several students who still had energy groaned. Even more just dropped to the ground.  
  
"Laxis, Gruut, Parl, and Sisvil all get plus ten laps. I said no complaints. Until tomorrow."  
  
-------------  
  
Seraph stretched her neck and yawned. She was going to sleep like the dead tonight. Looking up, Seraph saw a few cloud breaks in the sky.  
  
"At least the rain's stopped."  
  
Following one sunbeam, Seraph caught sight of San looking out onto the track field.  
  
"Hey San. What'cha looking at?"  
  
"Mr. Toulb is out there doing something with a large Chocobo." San said without even turning.  
  
"Wild Chocobos don't come this close to a city by themselves. Maybe it's Mr. Toulb's."  
  
"Or maybe it's Ms. Sairiki's."  
  
In the distance Ms. Sairiki was running towards Mr. Toulb, who was avoiding the Chocobo for some reason.  
  
"Something feels wrong."  
  
"San?"  
  
"Something's telling me to go check it out."  
  
"It might be nothing."  
  
Ms. Sairiki fired a bolt of Lighting at the Chocobo.  
  
"Okay, it's not nothing. C'mon."  
  
"Dear god, what is that?"  
  
The creature in question was roughly the size of a bus. On the whole it looked like a giant zombie Chocobo, if only it looked half that good. It's eyes were bleeding bloody tears and it's beaked mouth was filled with jagged teeth. The normal Chocobo walking stride was replaced with a bizarre limp as it tried to walk with a significantly shorter right leg. It was a horrific monstrosity and it stank like a thousand sewers.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's stop it before it gets out of hand."  
  
"Right."  
  
The Chocobo thing suddenly looked straight at them and started to choke.  
  
"Wha the?"  
  
"Seraph look out!"  
  
The Chocobo monstrosity spat a huge glob of green slime. Seraph jumped out the way. The slime landed where she had stood only moments before and started to sizzle and eat it's way deep underground.  
  
"Great, it spits acid too. Who the hell thought up this one?"  
  
"Mr. Toulb, Ms. Sairiki! Are you okay?"  
  
"You two should get out of here!"  
  
"But we want to help!"  
  
"I said get out! Whoomp!"  
  
Mr. Toulb at that moment was kicked in the stomach by the Chocobo and knocked through the air onto the ground fifty feet away. He didn't get back up. The Chocobo stalked up to him and unhinged it's jaw like a great snake. At that moment San jumped into the air and cut at the Chocobo's neck. The Chocobo managed to twist it's neck out of the way in time. San landed in-between it and Mr. Toulb.  
  
"Chokoboh I name you and now I name you dead to this world."  
  
"Cho-kob-oh? Where does he come up with this stuff?"  
  
San rushed for the Chokoboh's neck again, but it ran to the side. In a swift and graceful dash, that it's size and mismatched feet would lead one to believe, tried to run San over. San managed to dodge in time. The Chokoboh turned around and charged again and again. San managed to keep up but he was fast running out of strength. Helping Ms. Sairiki look after Mr. Toulb, Seraph looked on with worry.  
  
"Ms. Sairiki! San needs our help!"  
  
"I didn't bring any of my weapons. And I can't think of any spells that could work on that thing. You can't just take a Chocobo down. They can run all day and still have energy to boot. And the way that ones going it could fight for hours."  
  
Seraph looked around wildly for inspiration and found it in a most unlikely places, her memory. Mr. Toulb's story. About the obstacle course, with mines, and the heavy weight.  
  
"Ms. Sairiki do you have any Quake or Gravity spells?"  
  
"I got just short of every spell available."  
  
"Can you make a huge number of pits in the ground?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. You have a plan?"  
  
"Just make 'em big and deep and every twenty feet. I'll lead it over the holes and then..."  
  
"I blast it with a Gravity."  
  
"Right. I'll get it's attention and make a break for it. You got thirty seconds."  
  
Seraph ran off before even waiting for a reply.  
  
"You must have gotten it from my side. Quake!"  
  
While Ms. Sairiki made pit holes all over the field, Seraph charge the Chokoboh. Running so low to the ground that it looked like she was falling, Seraph slashed at it's feet. Despite it's size and speed, the Chokoboh tumbled over the strike and wheeled around to face it's new target. Seraph turned around and ran straight for the minefield.  
  
"I hope to hell this works." Yuffie muttered to herself. One wrong move now and she'd lose her only daughter. Concentrating on the Gravity Materia, Yuffie prepared to unleash the full force of gravity on that oversized chicken.  
  
Seraph ran, leapt and dodged the Chokoboh's dash attacks. Each dash took it one step closer to the minefield. I hope she gets her timing right, Seraph thought, or else I'm going to be flat as roadkill. Reaching the minefield Seraph leapt over the first hole.  
  
"Gravity!"  
  
A wave of compressed air popped Seraph's ears as she landed very heavily. With a gasp of pain, Seraph realized that she was on the edge of the spell range and she had just managed to twist her ankle. Rolling to her side Seraph ducked into the nearest hole to recover. The Chokoboh didn't fare nearly as well. It's short leg was just over the hole as the increased gravity hit and was now having a hard time standing up. But when it did there was little Seraph could do but try to ward off it's swift attacks. As the Chokoboh finally managed to stand up, San cut across it's misshapen wing, leaving a wide gash. With a monstrous cry it turned to San.  
  
"Seraph! I'll lead him back! Be ready!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
San ran to the next hole and leapt over it. Ms. Sairiki's aim was truer and San escaped the gravity well. The Chokoboh crashed into the ground, it's beak snapped in two. San ran behind it and back towards Seraph. San whistled to catch her attention. Seraph reached her arm out of the hole to flash him a thumbs up. San leapt over the hole where Seraph was hiding and continued further through the minefield. The Chokoboh staggered to it's feet and continued it's relentless pursuit. As it neared Seraph's hole, Seraph jumped out and managed a broad slash across it's side, taking off a wing. Howling with inhuman pain, the Chokoboh focused on Seraph and spat another glob of acid.  
  
"Landscaper!"  
  
Seraph looked quickly at Ms. Sairiki who was hitting the ground with her left fist. From that point the land shifted and moved towards her. The ground in front of Seraph suddenly erupted upwards, shielding her from the deadly acid. Before Seraph could give thanks the Chokoboh burst through the earthen wall and started after Seraph.  
  
"San where the hell are you! I could use your help!"  
  
"Turn left now!" San's voice said coming from a hole to her left.  
  
Seraph twisted into a turn and dashed with the little remaining energy she had left.  
  
"This better work San!"  
  
Seraph leapt over the hole and for a single second the entire world froze. She could see everything around her. Mr. Toulb and Ms. Sairiki. The bloody and beaten Chokoboh behind her. And San right below her, holding his sword in a familiar and yet unknown style. The moment passed and Seraph stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Climhazzard!"  
  
San leapt up into the air and the Chokoboh ran past over Seraph. San landed heavily to the ground. The Chokoboh fell as well, in two separate pieces. San picked himself up and walked up to his fallen foe.  
  
"Return to the land who raised you and rejoin the lifestream. Rest in peace!"  
  
San pulled out a Fire Materia from his belt and lit the carcass on fire as a funeral pyre. Seraph limped over to San, taking weight off her twisted foot.  
  
"So, we won?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seraph nodded sagely.  
  
"So, how'd you do that attack? It was So-o-o cool!"  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Com'n I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. You're treat."  
  
"I don't have any money!"  
  
"Then you'll be washing dishes 'til dawn. Come on!"  
  
"Wait a minute you two!"  
  
San and Seraph looked over at Ms. Sairiki.  
  
"Don't leave me here! I want something to eat too! Here Seraph, you get Mr. Toulb's left side I'll get the right."  
  
As Ms. Sairiki and Seraph picked up the still unconscious Mr. Toulb, San lingered behind. Looking into the growing darkness of twilight San sought something he couldn't see.  
  
"Hey San! Hurry or you won't get anything!"  
  
"Coming."  
  
A person watched the four leave.  
  
"Stage 1 complete. Estimates match predicted results. Initiating Stage 2. Continuing surveillance."  
  
Need I say please review? 


End file.
